La potion révélatrice de sentiments amoureux
by mathou-des-fore
Summary: Quand Sanji achète une potion qui révèle les sentiments amoureux et que par inattention il en mets dans les cocktails de tout le monde dans l'équipage.  Que vas-t-il sa passer ?


**La potion révélatrice **

**de sentiments**

**Les Mugiwara arrivèrent sur une île connue pour sa fabrication de potion. Sanji se retrouvant seul pour aller chercher la nourriture, passa devant une boutique qui est spécialisé dans les potions en relation avec les sentiments. Sanji se dit qu'il pouvait rentrer pour regarder les potions qu'il y avait. Quelques minutes plus tard il tomba sur une potion de appelée « ****ostendens animi » (c'est du latin qui veux dire : révélateur de sentiment) et demanda au vendeur :**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette potion ?**

**- Si la personne qui en boit qui aime quelqu'un, elle sera obligé de le lui dire de n'importe qu'elle manière dans les 24 heures qui suivent l'ingurgitation de la potion.**

Donc si je fais boire cette potion à Nami-swan et Robin-chwan, je saurai si elles m'aiment. Pensa-t-il

**- Je vais en acheter un flacon.**

**- Cela fera 100 berry.**

**Sanji paya puis partit acheter la nourriture en vitesse pour pouvoir préparer des cocktails avec la potion à l'intérieur pour mes deux fleurs des îles.**

**Une heure plus tard, il était revenu au Thousand Sunny et personne à par Brook était là. Il rangea la nourriture et commença à faire les cocktails. Il en fit pour tout le monde car il savait que sinon Luffy viendra lui réclamer un cocktail. Bien sur, les cocktails de ses déesses sont bien meilleurs que ceux des imbéciles. **

**Dix minutes plus tard, il ne lui resta plus qu'à mettre la potion dans les cocktails de Nami-swan et Robin-chwan, quand tout à coup Luffy arriva et dit :**

**- C'est quoi ce que tu mets dans les cocktails ?**

**- C'est un nouvel ingrédient. inventai-je**

**Puis Luffy partis et :**

Argh ! NON PAS POSSIBLE ! J'ai mis de la potion dans tous les cocktails. De toutes façon ça fait rien je ne pense pas que l'un de ces imbéciles aime quelqu'un du bateau. pensa-t-il

**20 minutes après il emmena les cocktails à tout le monde puis partit faire le diner. **

**Ils dinèrent 2 heures plus tard. Toujours aucune des filles n'était venu se déclarer à lui .Normalement, il devrait déjà être entrain de se décourager mais non, il se sentait en pleine forme et surtout il se demandait pourquoi il ne voulait pas se déclarer à ses deux déesses, ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne soit pas amoureux de ses déesses.**

**Il est tard et tout le monde dort, mais Sanji vient à peine de finir la vaisselle. Il rêvassait en regardant par la fenêtre quand tout à coup il entendit une voix derrière lui :**

**- Sanji … **

Je suis sur de connaître cette voix, mais oui, c'est celle de Marimo. Mais attend, il vient de m'appeler Sanji et non une de ses insultes habituelles. Il faut qu'il aille voir Chopper, il doit être malade. pensa –t-il

**Il lui demanda en se retournant : **

**- Est-ce que ça va Ma… **

**C'est tout ce qu'il pu dire avant que les lèvres de Zoro emprisonne les lèvres Sanji et commence à l'embrasser.**

Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce Marimo est entrain de m'embrasser ! Et pourquoi j'approfondi le baiser moi ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'aime pas Marimo donc je devrai pouvoir le repousser ! _Non je préfère rester comme ça, je me sens bien dans ses bras de mon Zoro avec mes mains dans ses cheveux et lui ses mains sur mes fesses._ Stop ! Je déteste cette situation et en plus je l'ai appelé « Mon Zoro » ! Mais merde ! Je suis 100% hétéro ! Je ne suis pas gay et encore moins amoureux de Marimo ! _Même si j'adore cette situation et je veux qu'elle continue éternellement._ HAAAAA ! _Et merde c'est vrai je dois l'aimer après tout, car j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec lui et de rester avec lui éternellement. C'est un sentiment bizarre que je ressens, je me demande si c'est ça aimer, être amoureux car je n'ai jamais ressentis ce sentiment avec tout les déesses que j'ai rencontré. Si je devrai décrire Zoro là maintenant je dirai qu'il est beau et sexy. Oui, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : j'aime Zoro. _

**Zoro rompit le baiser et dit à Sanji:**

_**- Sanji, je t'aime.**_

_**- Moi aussi Zoro, je t'aime.**_

**Ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser mais cette fois plus passionnément et amoureusement en oubliant tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour d'eux.**

_**Pendant ce temps :**_

**Usopp n'arrivant pas à dormir alla se prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine et en chemin, il rencontra Nami qui elle aussi alla se prendre un verre d'eau à la cuisine. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau chacun et se retournèrent et eurent chacun leur réaction face à la scène de Sanji et Zoro s'embrassant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Usopp faillit s'étouffer avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il était entrain de boire et Nami, elle resta figée à cause du choque.**

_**Revenons à nos amoureux :**_

**Quand ils rompirent le baiser et quand ils eurent reprit leurs esprits, ils virent Usopp et Nami qui les regardaient choqués. Ils se séparèrent en vitesse et partir dormir en laissant Usopp et Nami qui ne s'étaient pas encore remis de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Le lendemain Usopp et Nami dirent à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient vu mais tout le monde rigola en disant que ce n'était pas possible et même Zoro et Sanji. Donc Nami et Usopp se dirent qu'il avait dû avoir une hallucination. Bien sur, Zoro et Sanji avait fait exprès de rigoler pour garder leur relation secrète . **


End file.
